


Монпансье

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тамао, торгующая мылом ручной работы, собирается загладить вину перед хозяйкой магазина сладостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монпансье

**Author's Note:**

> У меня флаффное нынче настроение, поэтому вот вам много моих отпешных котиков~  
> ♥

Прозрачно-белый, украшенный сложными лазурными рисунками, соответствующими морозному орнаменту на окне, сладко благоухающий брусок мыла был завернут в хрустящий пергамент и связан сухой, жёсткой бечёвкой. Тамао засунула под узел листок с извинениями, схватила второй брусок приятного кофейного цвета с белыми очертаниями ёлки и снежинок и проделала с ним то же самое, что и с первым. После сложила бруски друг на друга, оставив их рядом с кассовым аппаратом на деревянной стойке.

На улице шёл снег, засыпающий всё без конца раздающиеся ослепительные сугробы, завалившие переулок. Окно залепило крупными снежными хлопьями прямо поверх ледяного рисунка.

В воздухе летали, перемещались разнообразные ароматы столь же разнообразного мыла, под которым ломились стеллажи. Среди них мелькал и цитрусовый запах, и хвойный. Само же мыло, как нетрудно было догадаться, пестрило рождественской тематикой.

Тамао уставилась на спрятавшиеся в пергаментной бумаге бруски.

Первый шаг был сделан, остался второй — отнести его в магазин сладостей в паре метров отсюда, дабы извиниться перед его хозяйкой, которая по некоей несчастливой случайности стала жертвой вредительства Пончи и Кончи. Те уже получили своё, и опять же от хозяйки того самого магазина. Тамао подумывала внести свой вклад в их перевоспитание, как всегда делала, но решила, что им и так досталось — устный нагоняй да потом ещё и неслабая взбучка.

Хозяйку звали Анна. Серьёзная, обстоятельная, нелюдимая ко всему прочему девушка, которая нисколько не отталкивала Тамао своим несладким характером, как отталкивала других, фонтанируя чем-то холодным, жёстким и твёрдым, как град.

В последнее время только она Тамао и беспокоила. Больше, чем просто беспокоила. Занимала всё свободное место в её голове. А теперь Тамао боялась попадаться ей на глаза. Но извиниться всё-таки нужно.

Пусть Анна и не похожа на человека, который способен растрогаться при виде подарка, сопровождающегося искренними извинениями. Пусть всё это, вероятнее всего, так и не удостоится её внимания.

Но выбора не было.

Тамао застегнула куртку, взяла мыло в руки и вышла, в колючий мороз и стылый безуханный воздух. Возле магазина её сапоги утонули в мягкой толще снега, на расчищенной дороге лишь скрипели по тонкому белому слою, раскатанному колёсами.

Она затаилась, как того требовал её наспех составленный план, и удостоверившись, что за стойкой никого не было, зашла туда, где так сильно пахло сахаром, ванилью и шоколадом, будто весь воздух состоял лишь из них.

Цветная рябь сладостей оставила глаза только тогда, когда Тамао, положив скромную компенсацию на стойку, выбежала за дверь.

***

 

Тамао вернулась со склада.

Известий никаких не было, Анна ни разу не выходила из своего магазина, даже за дверь не выглядывала. Может, напрасно это всё? Напрасно Тамао старалась над этим мылом, предназначенным специально для неё?

Время от времени звенели колокольчики над дверью, оповещая о приходе новых покупателей. Люди топтались возле стеллажей, выбирали, терялись в огромном мыльном разнообразии.

Спустя то время, что Тамао находилась на складе, на стойке что-то появилось. Яркая круглая жестяная коробочка, то ли забытая кем-то, то ли…

Тамао взяла её в руки, потрясла, послушав гремящий шорох внутри, и открепила плотно запертую крышку, увидев кучу разноцветных леденцов в сахаре. Монпансье. Догадка была единственной и несомненно верной: оно от Анны.

За окном, разбрасывая снежный пух, вспорхнула птица.

***

 

С каждым часом покупателей становилось всё меньше. Они вытекали из магазина, подобно воде, на ходу принюхиваясь к мылу сквозь упаковку и прозрачные пакеты. Они любовались им, словно живописным полотном в картинной галерее.

Стало так тихо, что Тамао слышала, как на улице хрустел снег под чьими-то подошвами, как опускались на землю снежные хлопья, как смятенно стучало под рёбрами. Она стояла, опершись тонкими руками об стойку, не сводя взгляда с монпансье.

Она никак не ожидала ответного подарка. Её подарок был лишь извинением, а этот — без посланий, без подписи, без причины. Однако недоумение не испортило отрадного впечатления.

Это, должно быть, глупо и нелепо — переживать из-за коробочки леденцов. Но Тамао совсем не думала об адекватности своих чувств. Тамао просто чувствовала. Анна зря подарками не разбрасывалась, а значит это что-то важное, что-то особенное.

Перезвон колокольчиков заставил встрепенуться.

— Ты ещё не пробовала?

Анна, спокойная, казалось, абсолютно безразличная, стянула с руки кожаную перчатку, переводя взгляд с монпансье на Тамао, которая по велению некоего импульса отставила ногу назад, словно собиралась сбежать, и силилась завести механизмы заглохшего сердца, но скоро сумела взять себя в руки и ответить:

— Нет.

Тамао затаила взгляд.

Отстёгивая пуговицы на куртке, Анна тихо застучала ботинками по полу, приближаясь к стойке. Снятые перчатки выглядывали из карманов; ничто не скрывало её обнажённых кистей.

Узкая, рельефная от выступающих косточек и суставов кисть потянулась к жестяной коробочке, выхватывая пальцами жёлтый, шелушащийся сахаром леденец, и поднесла его к чужим губам, предлагая попробовать. Тамао покраснела точь-в-точь как один из оставшихся в коробочке леденцов и не смогла отшатнуться. Не захотела. В конце концов, Анна могла бы принять это за невежество.

Тамао хотела поднять руку, чтобы забрать леденец, но тот приблизился вплотную и она, превозмогая невероятное смущение, взяла его туго раскрывшимися губами. Что-то заставило её попутно коснуться чужих пальцев, прислушаться, словить с их кончиков запах сахара, ванили и шоколада, а потом — увидеть охристо-жёлтые глаза напротив и опомниться.

Мимолётный стихийный поцелуй не мог остаться незамеченным, но лицо Анны говорило об обратном. Неужели она не увидела?

Тамао отступила, чувствуя лежащую за щекой сладость, и онемела. Чувств было много. Настолько много, что вкус леденца едва ощущался во рту, как если бы все пять чувств разом притупились от их стремительного потока.

Но тут Анна согнула пальцы и нахмурилась, глядя на те.

— Мне нужно… — замямлила Тамао, собираясь уйти на склад заниматься несуществующими делами.

Анна схватила её в проёме и придавила к косяку, держа за сведённые вместе предплечья. Тамао должна была бы удариться, если бы сопротивлялась, но была она совершенно податлива, да и Анна оказалась не столь груба, как говорили о ней люди.

Тамао уткнулась взглядом в пол, дрожа всем телом.

Тихо. Волнующе.

Анна дышала чуть чаще обычного, словно сама удивилась своему поступку, но как понять её, если она нисколько не давала воли эмоциям?

Она отпустила руки Тамао — те свесились вдоль тонкой талии, — сложила ладони на косяке, над розовой макушкой, и запечатлела поцелуй на её сомкнутых губах. Тамао ахнула, раскрыла их, ёрзнув всклокоченным затылком по косяку. Ещё сильнее смутилась от зоркого взгляда, следящего за каждым изменением в её лице.

Она вспотела под одеждой от собственного трепета. Казалось, будто снег уже начал таять на улице. Вместе с ней.

— Распробуй, — невозмутимо велели ей.

Тамао закрыла глаза, покорно перекатив леденец за правую щёку, по которой Анна её погладила. Это было вкусно.

— Ну?  
— Спасибо, — выговорила Тамао, раскрывая мокрые, благодарные глаза, и встала на носочки, потянувшись к чужому лицу. — Можно?

Анна ответила плавным движением век.

Расправив уставшие плечи на улице, Тамао ощутила лёгкий дискомфорт в спине, оставшийся после твёрдого дверного косяка.

В глубокой вечерней темноте проступали сахарные пятна снежных хлопьев; вырисовывались в иссиня-чёрном небе, спускались по воздуху, как по невидимым тросам, и ложились под ноги. Свет уличных фонарей усиливал кристальный блеск сугробов.

Анна поправила ароматные мыльные бруски в карманах и натянула перчатки. В светлых волосах мерцали снежинки.

— Извинения приняты, — обронила она.

Тамао, держащая в руках монпансье, посмотрела на неё, позволив взять себя за руку. Выбор у неё был один, а иного и не надо было.


End file.
